The Bedroom Scene
by mrytale2-5
Summary: A scene from my story 'Hold me tight never let me go' but can be read alone for those who like a bit of smut, it does what the title suggests


**A/N – So this is a scene from my current story 'Hold me tight never let me go', but it can be read as a standalone, especially if you like a bit of smut! I decided that it wouldn't fit with the story as it is but wanted to write it so thought that it might work like this...it is as the title says, a bedroom scene and is explicit so read at your own peril!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bedroom Scene - <strong>

Dave shut the door behind him before he walked over to JJ, standing behind the blonde figure as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed JJ softly on the neck, eliciting a small groan from the woman.

"I haven't even started yet cara!"

Dave smiled as he spoke before he carefully lifted JJ's sweater up and allowed his fingers to caress the soft skin. JJ leant her head back as her ear brushed Dave's lips he quickly took advantage and carefully kissed the lobe before he whispered into it.

"Nice and slow Jen, I'm going to treat you like a goddess tonight."

"Ooohhhh."

That was all JJ could manage as Dave snaked his hands higher up her torso, gently brushing his thumb against her bra covered nipple.

"You like that cara?"

"Yes Dave, oh god!"

Dave pulled JJ tighter to him as she groaned ever louder, he could himself getting harder and he decided that it was time to take things over towards the bed. Using his body weight he edged the two of them towards the king size bed in the middle of the room but he also made the conscious decision to keep his right hand high up JJ's body, flicking and brushing the covered nipple as they walked smiling as he elicited further moans and groans from JJ. As his feet touched the rug Dave finally moved his hand down JJ's body, resting it for a couple of seconds on her naval before he turned JJ around and lifted her up onto the bed, placing her in the middle as he straddled on top of her. Placing his hands either side of her head on the pillow Dave bent down and captured JJ's lips with his own, closing his eyes as he felt her tongue invade his mouth and the passion intensified.

"Clothes..."

JJ spoke the words quietly with her mouth still attached to Dave's but as her hands moved down towards Dave's jeans and started tugging at the belt leaving no doubt in Dave's mind what she had said. Smoothly he pushed his body up before he moved his hands down the bed and pulled at her jeans, smiling as the garment slipped down her legs while at the same time JJ fiddled with the belt until she finally managed to undo the jeans only for them to get stuck on his upright cock.

"Oops sorry."

JJ bit her bottom lip before Dave made a move on her underwear, peeling the soaking satin material off her body.

"Ah so wet for me cara, oh this is going to be a trip to heaven!"

JJ just smiled as they continued to undress one another, groaning and moaning as their hands grazed over newly exposed skin. Dave opened his eyes wide as he threw the bra onto the floor, allowing himself to take in the magnificent beauty that lay on the bed before him, a smile grew broad on his lips as he lay down beside JJ. He turned JJ onto her side as he lay behind her, allowing his hardness to press against the small of her back, letting her know just how aroused he was but in his mind he knew that to start with he was going to be the one giving the pleasure. Swiftly Dave snaked his arms around JJ allowing his hands free reign on her naked body but he had decided that this was going to be a slow journey as his hands stroked down her thighs before returning up her body stopping just short of JJ's pert aroused breasts.

"Dave, please..."

"Slow cara, slow and tenderly."

JJ leant her head back and tried to free her hands as she reached behind herself and flicked the tip of Dave's erect penis, not stopping until she felt the first few drops of moisture.

"Hey no playing dirty cara!"

"I need you Dave, I'm so wet!"

JJ moved her hands from behind her back and grabbed a hold of Dave's hands before she pressed them hard against her throbbing sex.

"Fuck Jen!"

"That's what I'm asking you to do Dave!"

Dave grinned as he heard the neediness in JJ's voice, with his left hand he grasped JJ's hands and squeezed them tight before he allowed his right hand to run through the slick folds, brushing the wetness lightly as he felt JJ's body tremble slightly against his.

"Is this what you want cara, like this?"

"Harder Dave, inside."

The words caused a groan to escape his own lips and he knew that it moving him closer to the edge. Following JJ's wishes he plunged the middle finger in before he started to use his thumb to brush against her clit and he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, especially when she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her right nipple, obligingly he started to tease the pert perfect nipple between his thumb and forefinger trying hard to match the momentum of his right hand as it started to move faster, deeper, harder inside.

"Dave..."

"It's ok cara I've got you."

JJ felt herself nearing the edge and she instinctively placed her hand on top of Dave's right hand, holding it inside her as she creamed against his hand.

"That's right Jen, let it go, you are so beautiful."

Dave smiled as he felt JJ's body shake in delight against his own before the hold on his hand lessened as he slowly withdrew his hand from inside her before he brought it up to his mouth and sucked the orgasmic liquid off it.

"You taste divine Jen, just as I had dreamed."

Dave smiled as JJ turned and faced him, a look of happiness and relaxation adorning her face before she smiled at him.

"You are so wonderful Dave."

"Oh the night is still young as yet cara."

"That is true I still haven't had what I truly desire."

Dave raised an eyebrow as a cheeky grin crossed JJ's face as her eyes cast down his body to his erect penis.

"I want you inside me Dave, I want to feel all of you, I want to feel what you just felt."

Dave smiled as JJ's hands moved and gently moved up and down his cock.

"Ahhh ok cara!"

JJ placed her hands on Dave's shoulders and left him no option other to lay on his back as she straddled over the top of him, placing her knees on the bed as she lifted herself up slightly to allow herself to slip down on top of his upright cock. JJ threw her head back and closed her eyes as she moved down, allowing Dave to enter her completely before she slowly raised herself back up again, building the momentum slowly as she felt Dave's hands creep up her stomach and start to play with her breasts once again.

"Faster cara!"

JJ smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at Dave, she could feel herself nearer the edge once again as she moved up and down with increased regularity before she moved her knees slightly further apart allowing Dave to move deeper in and that was all the both of them needed, the groans from Dave got louder as she felt him cum inside her, seconds later her body dropped down on top of his torso and she pressed her lips against his, kissing him hard as her second wave of ecstasy ride over her.

"That was beautiful Jen, I'm going to have wonderful dreams now."

Dave wrapped his arms around JJ as rolled off the top of him and the two of them crawled underneath the covers.

"Hold me tight Dave."

"I'm never letting you go cara."


End file.
